


Gift

by grayscale



Category: AKB48, Shiritsu Bakaleya Koukou
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 12:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grayscale/pseuds/grayscale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>This is stupid, Sayuri thinks, really, really stupid.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday drabble for my bff [yomimashou @ lj](http://yomimashou.livejournal.com)! I hope you enjoy it! ♥

This is stupid, Sayuri thinks, really, really stupid. It's probably going to get the cops called on her for loitering in such a high-end neighborhood, or else the Shingyouji family security people at the very least, and if not that, maybe Fumie won't come at all, will be sick, will be late. Maybe today, Fumie stayed with one of their friends after school. Maybe Fumie has already gone out early, for some reason or another. It's completely idiotic, Sayuri tells herself, but then again, maybe, just maybe, in a few moments, Fumie will appear to walk to school, all radiance and confidence and that stupidly pretty smile that somehow has the power to knock the breath straight out of Sayuri, and idiotic as may be, that is the reason why Sayuri is still here, schoolbag slung over her shoulder, fresh bouquet of flowers held half-hidden behind her back, outside the Shingyouji family gate at eight o'clock in the morning. 

It's a stupid plan, she tells herself over and over again, told herself as she left home an hour early and as she picked out the bouquet at the flower shop earlier and as she walked all the way here, but yet somehow, the stupidity of it can't quiet stand up to the thought of Fumie's smile, at the thought that maybe, just maybe she can be the cause behind that smile just once. It's a special day, besides, an _occasion_ , really, and while Sayuri isn't sure that justifies the stupidity, it's an excuse for such an extravagant idea, nonetheless. When she thinks too hard about it, it makes her blush; if anyone else heard about this, it would sound all wrong, it would be misunderstood, but at the end of the day, Sayuri doesn't care. She-- and probably two hundred other girls, classmates and senpai and friends-- likes Fumie a whole lot, and there's no shame in that, just like there's no shame in wanting to make a friend happy, either. And so Sayuri waits, heart beating in her chest and all the things that could go wrong swimming around in her mind and bouquet in hand, waits and hopes for the best. 

In actuality, it's only a few minutes before Fumie appears, though to Sayuri, it feels like hours, and then stupid or not, Sayuri is on. She watched Fumie walk, somehow graceful even in such a mundane task, down the path and towards the gate, which somehow miraculously opens just as she arrives. Sayuri's family is wealthy to be sure, but the Shingyoujis are really something else, she thinks, a momentary distraction before suddenly, she's almost in Fumie's line of sight, and she straights, trying to look cool, trying to look nonchalant as Fumie passes through the gate and is imminently upon her. 

It takes Fumie a moment to notice her, but when she does, she stops walking, a look of bewilderment coming over her face. "Sayuri?" she asks, blinking up at Sayuri, and somehow, in this moment, all Sayuri can think is oh god, you're so cute, oh god, how are you perfect in every way? She clears her through, trying to find her normal decisiveness, to effect her usual air of confidence, but she's not sure she's succeeding as she shrugs, bracing herself in the moment of truth before bringing the flowers from behind her back and handing them to Fumie. 

Fumie's face lights up immediately at the sight, and she takes in a little breath, a barely-audible gasp of delight at the display. It's more than Sayuri could have even imagined, and despite her nervousness, despite her reservations, a smile breaks out on her face, as well, because if nothing else, this expression of happiness playing across Fumie's face is enough for her, more than enough. Still, she has to follow through, and so, as Fumie looks back up at her again, her smile grows more still as she greets warmly, "Happy birthday, Fumie." 

Fumie says nothing, but her expression of delight melts into something else, something more, something warm and brilliant and beautiful as she leans in to throw her arms around Sayuri, and Sayuri thinks, even if it's Fumie's birthday, this is the best gift she's received in her whole life.


End file.
